stevecolefandomcom-20200213-history
Frentos
Vice-Marshal Frentos is a large brown allosaurus who is the main villain of The Twist of Time. Biography Frentos and his allosaurs landed on a planet at the edge of the Jurassic Quadrant to test newly developed invisible ships for the allosaur military. However, his solders were splashed with time-water, causing them to slowly grow younger, eventually changing into babies and at last eggs. Frentos abandoned them to the care of Jingal and Humm, two aliens trapped on the planet. The allosaur ship was also splashed and became a mess of useless spare parts. He baited the astrosaurs during a training exercise, taunting them and using time-water gathered by his destroyed ship's crew to destroy the robot T. rexes that they were fighting. Teggs and his crew encountered the baby allosaurs and later Frentos himself. Teggs chased Frentos, but he disappeared into his invisible ship. He later emerged with a pack of his troops, forcing them to gather up more time--water while gloating about his plans to change the dinosaurs of the Vegetarian Sector into babies to the captive astrosaurs. He confronted Arx, (now a teen due to being 'splashed'), who insulted him and called him a marshmallow-saur, for which Frentos intended to kill him, but failed as the Triceratops butted him in the stomach. Furious, Frentos and his soldiers attacked the astrosaurs, who escaped by hiding in a cave. When Frentos and his troops followed them into into the cave, they tried yet again to kill the astrosaurs, but Baby Arx held them back by using the potty right in front of them and buying his friends some time. Teggs splashed the allosaurs with Baby Arx's wee, making them think that it was warm time-water so they would take a shower in the cold time-water and grow old. But then they grew too ''old and wrinkly and, still trying to attack the astrosaurs and the two aliens, were thrown into some warm time-water by the Guardian and turned into eggs. Then the astrosaurs sent them back home to Allosauria to be rehatched, hoping that with a second chance they would grow up nicer. Personality While easily angered and very arrogant, Frentos is not particularly intelligent and is easy to trick. He is somewhat cowardly and does not seem to care for his troops, forcing them to do things that he is too afraid to do himself and abandoning them when it suits him. He considers himself cleverer than he really is and enjoys boasting in front of his captured enemies, which he sees as one of the best things in life. If interrupted or insulted, Frentos loses his temper quickly. Trivia * Frentos is an ''Allosaurus fragilis. * Frentos, according to his collector's card, is the youngest Vice-Marshal in the history of the Carnivore Sector, at an age of 38 during the events of The Twist of Time. * Frentos is the first dinosaur villain in the Astrosaurs series who was allowed to return to his home planet unpunished while being given a second chance. Category:Astrosaurs Category:Villains Category:Carnivores Category:Unpunished Villians Category:QOTMs